


edeleth week drabbles

by sailortenoh



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-01 07:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20811044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailortenoh/pseuds/sailortenoh
Summary: edeleth (with some lysithea) drabbles for edeleth week on twitter





	1. first dance

Byleth exhaled deeply as she took a seat on the well outside the Goddess Tower, her feet simply aching after dancing with what felt like just about every student in the monastery. That is, if one could even call what she had done “dancing”, growing up the daughter of a mercenary like Jeralt had never left her much time for many recreational activities. She was at least grateful none of her students had brought up her clumsy footwork, what with the amount of toes it seemed she had stepped on. After all that, she just needed a moment’s rest, something to keep her off her feet.

“Ah, there you are, professor!”

There went any chance of that.

Turning her head towards the voice that had called out to her, the teacher’s apprehension quickly dissolved as she saw Edelgard making her way towards her. She could almost feel whatever pain was left in her feet vanish instantly, forgetting why she was even sitting down in the first place. Edelgard always seemed to have that kind of an effect on her. 

“I must admit, I’m rather surprised that you’d choose here of all places to hide away from the students. You should know they’re all incredibly eager to share a dance with you.” The emperor-to-be stated, a smug aura surrounding her words. 

Byleth couldn’t help but smile at her words, though she did feel a twinge of embarrassment. “Really? I thought I had danced with everyone at least twice.” 

“I’d ask if you were joking, though with how much I saw Ferdinand clinging to you I wouldn’t be surprised if it were the truth.” Edelgard chuckled, taking a seat across from her teacher. “Though I’m afraid you’re mistaken when you say ‘everyone’, my teacher.” 

Byleth gave the girl a quizzical look. She surely had given everyone a dance, hadn’t she? Of course she’d given all of the Black Eagles one, and she couldn’t have just turned down the students from the other houses either. 

Before she could properly respond, Edelgard had seemingly vanished from her spot on the well, surprising Byleth as she was suddenly standing before her, a hand stretched out to her.

“While we’re away from everyone else, why not have a ball of our own?”

Byleth could feel her cheeks heat up, another affliction that seemed to be ever present whenever she was alone with Edelgard. “I’m really not much of a dancer, Edelgard. Surely you’d rather dance with someone el-“

“Nonsense,” she interjected, pulling the former mercenary to her feet. “just follow my lead, my teacher. I’ll be sure to keep you from stepping on my toes.”

Byleth was about to ask how she knew about the stepping on toes when she felt Edelgard’s arm wrap around her waist, her free hand being taken in the princess’s gloved hand. Within mere seconds, Byleth felt her body sway in tandem with Edelgard’s, a sudden warmth attacking her chest. Rather than awkwardly let her arm hang, the older woman wrapped it around Edelgard’s own waist in a similar fashion, pulling the girl in closer. There was silence for many a minute, save for the distant music coming from the ball.

Byleth didn’t even notice she hadn’t stepped on Edelgard’s toes once.


	2. pillow

Edelgard dragged the tips of her fingers along Byleth's thigh, tracing any scars that came across her path. The emperor's cheeks tinted pink while the professor kept her stoic expression as always, almost as if she didn't feel a thing. While Edelgard had seen a fair amount of her lover's scars before, they tended to only be ones above the waist or on her arms, spotted on the occasion Byleth removed her armor during training.

"Profess- ...Byleth." The pink in Edelgard's cheeks only darkened. She felt she would never be completely used to calling Byleth by her name after calling her professor for so long. "I'd like to thank you for allowing me to, indulge myself tonight."

Byleth's lips curled into a light smirk. "By stroking my thigh?"

"No! Well, yes, but, I..." she sighed. "What I mean to say is, thank you for allowing me this moment of repose. The toll this war continues to take just..." Edelgard trailed off as she felt a hand stroke the back of her head.

"El, it's fine. You don't have to worry about any of that here, not when it's just the two of us." 

"You say this, yet how can I not? Every day that passes is another day that the church maintains its grip on Fódlan. Just the thought of it, knowing what they've done, what they can yet accomplish..." Edelgard gritted her teeth, nails digging into Byleth's toned thigh, the older woman hardly reacting.

"And think of what we can yet accomplish. How far we've come in these past few months alone."

"None of which could've been done without you, my teacher."

"_Us_, Edelgard." 

The emperor turned to face her former teacher, only now realizing she had been set down to lay atop Byleth's thighs. Edelgard noted that they made surprisingly good pillows despite how much muscle mass must have been contained in them.

"Byleth..."  
  
The mercenary shook her head, leaning forward to place a kiss on Edelgard's forehead. "Rest, El. You don't have to think about the war right now."

Edelgard could feel her eyelids grow heavy, giving her love ever so slight of a smirk. "I suppose I know better than to argue with you further on this."

"Delighted to hear it. Now get your rest." As Byleth rose up from the bed, Edelgard clutched onto her wrist, cheeks now a deep shade of red.

"I would actually, prefer it if you were to remain here with me, like this."

"As you wish, El." Byleth said with a smile, beginning to unfurl Edelgard's hair buns.

With a sigh of content, Edelgard finally felt herself give way to her increasing drowsiness, a silly grin adorning her lips. "Thank you... my teacher..."


	3. crowned

Byleth could never claim to have understood the intricacies of nobility, especially when it came to that of crowning the next emperor of Adrestia. She wasn't sure how she was a suitable substitute for Archbishop Rhea as Edelgard was crowned emperor, though she didn't think much of it.

Everything had happened so quickly upon their arrival to the throne room, the twinge of sadness she felt at the sight of Edelgard's father being quickly replaced by confusion as she heard something along the lines of "new emperor of Adrestia". Her confusion only amplified as she saw the princess kneel before her father, the emperor placing a crown atop his daughter's head.

For that moment, Byleth was enraptured. There was something different about Edelgard. She couldn't quite put her finger on what it was, but as she rose back up there almost seemed to be a new light to her. As if she was shining with radiance. Edelgard must have noticed her staring, as she suddenly felt the new emperor's fingers intertwine with her own.

"I can only ask, professor, that you continue to guide me even down this new path. Not as my teacher however, but... as my friend."

By the time Byleth realized what she was doing, she was already knelt to the ground before Edelgard, her lips to the back of the younger woman's gloved hand. 

"M-my teacher..." 


End file.
